


extra limbs

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [106]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Limb Enhancers (Steven Universe), SU - Freeform, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot have a talk about limb enhancers.





	extra limbs

“Hey Peridot.” Amethyst said as she sat on one of the huge piles inside of her room in the temple. They had relaxed, and out of nowhere, she thought back to the time she visited Homeworld, and needed a question answered. “How did wearing limb enhancers make you feel?”

 

The question took the green gem by surprise. She had been trying to solve a puzzle, but dropped it.

 

“Why are you asking that?”

 

“Well.” she began. “When we were on Homeworld, I was forced to wear them. They were extremely annoying, my hands and feet where scratching, and I felt so clumsy. Also, everyone just looked at me like I was a defect without them, and it stung. How did you put up with that?”

 

Oh.

 

“Well, I got mine as soon as I emerged when they saw I was a runt. I didn’t really think much about it, since I had them so early on. I never really noticed much until I climbed the ranks and got to work with higher caste gems. Before I just thought they mocked me for being a Peridot. Then they drilled into me that I was nothing without the limb enhancers, that they were the only thing making me a good gem. Without them I would be a defect. They became part of me, I really believed they were what made me a gem, and that I was nothing. I had to be dependent on them. But now I know better, I’m a gem because I’m me, not because of technology. I don’t miss them at all, and I’m sorry you had to wear them. Coming from Earth where you are free, it must have been a horrible experience. You’re good the way you are.”

 

“Yeah, it was an experience. But thanks for talking to me.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me, but I’m always here for you.”


End file.
